Melancholy of Tsurara
by Kitsune no Tora
Summary: Come and join the life and mind of troubled Tsurara as she begins her new life in the desolate town of Tokoro.


Disclaimer: I do not own Animal Crossing: Wild World, which this fic is based on, nor any characters within that name.

A/N: This is my first game fic EVER, and my thus my first Animal Crossing fic. So be gentle, okay? Now to serious business... for right now, I'll only be posting this one chapter. But, if I get enough feedback and praise and if I think I can handle a fourth fanfiction I might post further. But only if I get reviews!

** Melancholy of Tsurara**

Character's POV

_Chapter 1-Kapp'n_

I'm alone now. All by myself. I can do whatever I want now, whenever I want. I can sleep in past noon, and stay up till dawn. I can eat when I want to, drink when I want to, and laze about all day if I want to. I am finally free. Free to do whatever, whenever. If that's true, then why do I feel so melancholy? There was nothing for me there, just a bunch of rule, regulations, and day-to-day annoyances. I hated that place, and the people there. All I could think about was someday leaving, to finally be free. But, if that's true, then why do I feel this way?

-------------------------------

"Hey, young lass, could ye clear somethin' up fer me? Today be November 14th... right?" A middle-aged turtle that smelled of sea salt asked me. Actually, the whole taxi smelled of sea salt and old cucumbers, so much so that I was actually getting dizzy. The only thing that offered me solace was to stare out at the pouring rain, my chin resting on my palm with my elbow on the armrest.

"Huh? What did you say?" I said as I turned my head toward the salty sea turtle.

"I be askin' if today be November 14th, ye young lassie!" he replied, slightly louder than he needed to.

"Yes, it is." I said as I thought, _'The best and worst day of my life...'_

"And the time o' day be 11:00 o' clock a.m., right?"

"Yeah." I replied, and turned back to continue looking out the window.

"Great! Just makin' sure me clocks are all right," he said as he leaned over the steering wheel. "Speakin' o' fishies, they could swim in this road... this rain be merciless!" he said, squinting.

'_When did we start talking about fish?'_ I thought to myself.

"I think it's calming..." Well, right then it was. Normally I hate rain. But, I didn't feel that I needed to tell him that.

"Aye, you'd be right 'bout that, but not when it be hurtin' me drivin'! Gar har har har!" he laughed. I really didn't find his 'joke' to be particularly funny, but chuckled softly just to be nice. This guy could use all the help he could get.

"...Gar, now, wait a moment, ye wee snappin' turtle! I never got yer name! I be Kapp'n!" he asked. I didn't feel like talking, mostly because I felt like blowing chunks, but I told him anyway.

"Okay, Kapp'n. I'm Tsurara." I said, trying to sound enthusiastic. I managed to barely pass as excited to meet him.

"So, found o' the name Tsurara, are ye?"

What a silly question. Do I seriously have a choice? Sure, I like it enough. I mean, it is my NAME. Well, just let the old sea turtle have his fun...

"Yeah, it's cute!" I said, trying again at being enthusiastic. It was hard, considering all I wanted to do was get out of that damn stinky cab. _'I really need to get out of here...'_ I thought desperately. To occupy myself during my downright boring 'conversation' I was having with the wonderful Kapp'n, I found a lock of blonde hair that had fallen out of my bun and started fooling around with it, twirling it around my finger and such.

"Anyway, 'tis a beautiful name for a beautiful-lookin' lassie like ye." he said with a smile, leaning back since the rain was letting up.

'_Hey, is he hitting on me?'_ I asked myself. I decided it was a yes, and scooched further back into my seat, eyeing him carefully. The last thing I needed was a middle-aged pervert driving me to my new home. I really didn't want -nor need- any more emotional damage at this point.

"Ummm... Thanks?" I said softly.

"Now, what'd be the name o' ye destination again? Me mind 'tis like a sieve sometimes." he asked.

Oh. My. God. If he didn't know where I wanted to go, then where the hell was he taking me?

"Uh... I'm going to Tokoro." I told him, desperately hoping he was actually taking me there.

"Ah, yes, that be correct. So, what exactly was it about ol' Tokoro that made ye choose it?"

"I don't know..." I began. I really didn't have a reason why I chose Tokoro. I just picked some random destination, told my 'parents', packed whatever I could and high-tailed it out of there. I couldn't wait to leave, but now it seemed to be a bad idea; with this creepy, stinky, and obviously perverted cab driver. Hopefully Tokoro would be better.

I didn't know hardly anything about Tokoro, so I just picked a random reason.

"The shopping," I answered. I really didn't know if the shopping would be good at the type of hick town I was going to. I had no idea what it was like, except it was way out in the sticks. But I picked it anyway.

"Now, if ye don't mind me askin' do ye have enough to get settled?" he asked.

"I think so." Actually, I only had 1,000 bells to my name, which probably wasn't enough even for the cab fare, but I didn't care. I just wanted to get out of the stinky car.

"Hey, the rain be stoppin'! And just in time, we be just arrivin' in Tokoro." he said, and I looked out the windshield to get a better look. The place was soggy and gray, normal for a November morning, but was pretty much desolate except for a few trees and the occasional flower. Great. Just great. The place really needed to be brightened up.

_'Good thing I like to garden...'_ I thought.

"Well, this be your stop, young Tsurara. It was nice to be meetin' such a beautiful young lassie such as you. I hope I see ye again," he said as he turned to me. And was he... was he holding back tears?

With a slight shiver I reached into my pocket and took out my bells, and started to give it to him.

"No, young Tsurara, this ride be on me. The only payment I needed was what this ol' sea turtle got when he first laid eyes on ye." he said, pushing my hand back.

'_Fine with me.'_ I thought as I shrugged my shoulders and put my money back in my amazing practically infinitely deep magical pocket. (They really come in handy when carrying large loads, like furniture or carpet bigger than yourself!) He didn't even bother me anymore; the prospect of getting out of the cab drowned him out.

"Goodbye!!" I said cheerfully as I grabbed my bag and stepped out the door, grateful to be outside. The cab sped away as I stretched the kinks out of my muscles, relieved to have finally made it. I sniffed my sleeve to see if the smell had clung to me, and jerked my nose away once I was proven correct. It was going to take a lot of washing to get that smell out of all my stuff...

I was standing right in front of the town hall, on the cobblestone area in front of it. _'Well, I might as well go in...'_ I thought as I walked up and opened the door.

_End Chapter 1-Kapp'n_


End file.
